onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Emperor Jarjarkine
Archives: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 R ' ' Yo si vous voulez que je vous aide avec MediaWiki ou que je vous aide avec des templates, vous êtes au bon endroit ou sinon, allez voir John Trololo Ne demandez pas si vous pouvez demander, juste demandez. CODES JS POUR ARCHIVER FACILEMENT UNE PAGE EN 1 CLIQUE Pour plus d'informations, allez ici. importScriptPage('ArchiveTool/code.js', 'dev'); Hey! Hi bro! :D I'll speak english too, lel, so congrats for your user title on wookiepedia!! I haven't seen your code page (I don't really understand what you are talking about with "code page" xD, where is it?) For MastHead, i'll speak about it on the "Meeting of the Administrators", and if they're ok, then, I will add MastHead on this wiki, I think it may be useful for all the Event and other stuffs in the future :) Ya okay :)Emperor Jarjarkine (discussion) Re:Tchat( ok a partir de maintenant , répond ici en dessu de ma dernière réponse) att je dois faire un truc dès que j'ai fini je te dis Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 6, 2014 à 14:19 (UTC) Okay :)Emperor Jarjarkine (discussion) avril 6, 2014 à 14:21 (UTC) Voilà, c'est fait, mais ne mets pas l'IRC partout... xD XD Ok :P Dis viens sur le tchat stp et oublie pas de signer !Emperor Jarjarkine (discussion) avril 6, 2014 à 14:54 (UTC) Maitre Maitre venez sur le tchat svpp T_______T sur ce tchat http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclop%C3%A9die:Team_Ritter/IRC [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] avril 7, 2014 à 18:51 (UTC) Slt jar, que Stern dirige une team je suis très content :D d'autant qu'elle contient des membres compétents. Cependant la catégorie Stern's Squad est complétement inutile. Je te demande donc de la supprimer etan donné que toute celle inutile de l'encyclo on été supprimer celle-ci n'a ps plus d'importance la seule caté autorisée pour les templates est "Modèles de Navibox" les autres ne sont pas a catégoriser ^^ comment ca ? avril 8, 2014 à 17:49 (UTC) je te demande simplement de supprimer les catégories présentes sur les pages, pour la caté en elle meme je m'en occuperais avril 8, 2014 à 18:15 (UTC) Page de codage Elle est bien la page ! :D avril 8, 2014 à 20:27 (UTC) Réponse Message Salut Jarjar ! J'arrives à comprendre et à dire quelques trucs, pourquoi ? Je vais y répondre demain sans doute, j'ai été un peu occupé aujourd'hui ! Mais ne t'en fais pas ! avril 8, 2014 à 21:56 (UTC) Apprentie Cocuou maitre, j'ai une apprentie! je vais l'améliorer puis la proposer a Stern. Y a t'il d'autres truc a faire pour la faire rentrer dans la brigade? [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] avril 9, 2014 à 13:58 (UTC) Yo Jajar, alors pour la couleur comme le nom c'est Dark Black ben ca serait noir. Alors pour l'organisation des membres, tu n'as qu'a mettre Membres forts: ''' ceux qui serait la dedans sont les membres avec plus de mille modifications. '''Membres apprentis: qui regroupent tous les autres personnes. Les membres jusqu'a présent sont Moi, toi, Iloutre et Alfa Gonzalez. Avec ton arrivée je crois qu'il va y en avoir d'autres^^ Pour le titre c'est dark black bien sur et si tu as une question ou une suggestion viens me le dire^^ Merci beaucoup et je te dois une fière chandelle. avril 11, 2014 à 22:50 (UTC)Kippiti Yo jarja, juste te préciser que ce que je parle de se qu'on utilise pour la navigation du site dans les pages personnages si t'avais pas compris :) avril 12, 2014 à 03:08 (UTC) Kippiti je t'annonce que Mihawk Moha fait officiellement parti de notre teamStern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2014 à 17:16 (UTC) viens sur le tchat jajar, on va en parler Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 13:24 (UTC) d'accord mddrStern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 15:01 (UTC) Pas de problème, voilà ce que ça donne : Modèle:Stern'squad Valoon/Val avril 15, 2014 à 17:10 (UTC) tu peux venir sur le tchat stp ? Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 19:41 (UTC) c'est fait merci Jajar !! :)60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 16, 2014 à 22:01 (UTC) C'est ok^^ je serais disponible la plupart du temps pour ce soir :) avril 17, 2014 à 21:25 (UTC) Kippiti Je te dois bien ca après tout mais avant je dois faire la promotion d'un wiki et écouter un film avec my family mais après je m'y consacre :) PROMIS!!! avril 17, 2014 à 21:33 (UTC)Kippiti Bon courage x) avril 18, 2014 à 10:07 (UTC) Désolé Emperor mais c'est toi qui ment. * Tu sais bien que de m'appeller Sanji , je n'aime pas. A ton avis , j'ai changé de nom pourquoi ? * Je t'ai insulté , tu dis ? Non , désolé mais tu m'as dis Salut Sanji , et non je ne t'ai pas insulté à ce moment là. avril 18, 2014 à 21:59 (UTC) J'ai dis que je ne t'avais pas insulté quand tu m'as dis Salut Sanji. Bref , tu dois être content que je suis banni par ta faute. avril 18, 2014 à 23:21 (UTC) Maître avec tout le respect que je vous dois , je t'ai dis d'arrêter avant que je me plaigne aux Assistants mais tu as continuais et en plus , c'est moi qui prends .. -- avril 19, 2014 à 00:51 (UTC) Je m'en fous que n'est pas mon Maître. avril 19, 2014 à 11:52 (UTC) Salut Jar, j'ai à te parler 2 minutes ^^ tu peut venir sur le tchat ? Mince désolé de pas l'avoir vu plus tôt ton message :/ Si c'est pas fait je vais le faire, je me rends sur SNK pour modifier un peu ^^ 20px|link=Utilisateur:MossLuffy [[Discussion utilisateur:MossLuffy|'MossLuffy]] 20px|link=Utilisateur:MossLuffy Ben oui c'est parfait merci Jajar^^ c'est parfait et tas réussi a invité l'opportun? Bravo :)demande moi ce que tu veux car je t'en dois beaucoup! avril 21, 2014 à 23:05 (UTC) Kippiti Salut ^^ Je veux bien t'aider mais bon, a faire quoi ? Je ne connais presque pas snk... [[User:Kidd Scrap|'Kidd']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1584799083bras.png [[User talk:KiddScrap|'Scrap']] avril 25, 2014 à 14:14 (UTC) Pourquoi pas ? Si il ne s'agie de traduire... [[User:Kidd Scrap|'Kidd']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1584799083bras.png [[User talk:KiddScrap|'Scrap']] avril 25, 2014 à 15:04 (UTC) salut jajar, bah ecoute, j'aimerais bien mais j'y connais rien à SNK :/60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 25, 2014 à 15:33 (UTC) Salut! Je veux bien venir sur ton Wiki, mais je vois pas en quoi je pourrai être utile, vraiment ^^ Valoon/Val avril 25, 2014 à 19:06 (UTC) D'acc si tu veux mais pour l'instant je peux plus... J'ai des devoirs mais après j'arrive! avril 27, 2014 à 19:31 (UTC) Kippiti Brigade Jette un coup d'oeil à ce fil stp http://fr.fan-fiction-one-piece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:416 [[User:Flo121297|'Flo]] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] mai 10, 2014 à 17:05 (UTC) ouais jajar , bien ou quoi ? Donc oui, comme tu as pu l'apprendre hier, je pars hein, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis fier que tu ais été mon second disciple, et je te souhaite une bonne continuation 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ''' mai 11, 2014 à 08:36 (UTC) Yo jarja, long time no see^^ Juste un truc pour pouvoir mettre le modèle des DarkBlack il faudrait le mettre comme ca sur nos pages car la c'est qui faut rajouter chaque membres et c'est du sacré trouble de le mettre sur une page! Alors si ten es capable tu pourrais le faire, s.v.p? -- mai 20, 2014 à 00:04 (UTC) Kippiti Ouai bien sûr. Viens sur YGO quand tu veux ;-) Matauf Liens inter-langues Tu nous quittes ? Pourquoi ? :( Patateboy (discussion) juin 14, 2014 à 14:27 (UTC) Oopps désolé j'avais pas vu le fil de forum :) Bonne continuation et surtout ne pars pas trop longtemps :D Patateboy (discussion) juin 14, 2014 à 14:34 (UTC) Team La team est désormais multiwiki, visite ce fil pour en savoir plus et jouter tes wikis: http://fr.stern-ritter.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:960 [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] juin 17, 2014 à 13:10 (UTC) Quel concours? [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] juin 24, 2014 à 11:26 (UTC) Une petite question Salut jajar :) Maintenant faudra peut être que je t'appelle maitre non ? Rholàlà ça va me faire bizarre x) J'ai bien rajouté le modèle comme quoi je suis ton disciple et aussi celui de la Team. Mais est-ce-que je prends l'ancien modèle or ou le nouveau modèle rose ? Voilà c'était ma petite question ^^ A plus ^o^